


Tied Fates X Star vs crossover special

by Ajherogamer37



Series: Tied Fates Crossovers [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff shipping, Kingdom of Mewni, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajherogamer37/pseuds/Ajherogamer37
Summary: Nariki was supposed to be dead. After banishing Havoc Riddle, Bill Cipher's younger brother from the dream realm, he was supposed to trapped eternally in the Memory Seal. However, one day he wakes up in the kingdom of Mewni, with just about no way home.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Tied Fates Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tied Fates X Star vs crossover special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cereal (Filwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cereal+%28Filwa%29).



Nariki On Mewni: part ¼

Nariki awoke, feeling a tug on the back of his hoodie.

Wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

Also, why the **heck** was his head buried in a laundry pile?

“Found it!” And adolescent male voice called.

He felt himself yanked out of the pile, as a gasp pervaded the air.

He couldn’t see anything. His hoodie was on backwards, the hood-part blinding him.

“Oh noooo, Marco! Did you kill someone?! Is this a dead boooddddyyyyyyyyy?!” a feminine voice exclaimed.

“No!” The other voice squeaked.

Pulling his arms inwards through the sleeves, he spun around to face them.

“I’m alive”

This earned a squeak from the boy.

“GAH, HOW LONG HAVE YOU _BEEN_ THERE?!” He exclaimed, hands upwards in a defensive motion.

He was a Latino 15-year-old looking boy, with dark brown hair, and a mole on the right side of his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt that read, “Goblin dogs”. Behind him, clinging onto his arm, was a blonde girl with a horned headband, sporting a blue dress.

Nariki’s eyes went wide, and he responded with ”Aww, you’re adorable!”

That earned a confused look from the boy. “Huh?”

“Ohh, sorry, I meant you’re both adorable. Together, I mean.” Nariki replied.

An obvious blush came to both the teens faces.

“We’re not- I’m not…. Never mind! Who are you, and WhY aRe YoU wEaRiNg My HoOdIe?!”

Nariki responded with a frown. “This is my hoodie.” Popping his arm from the neck-hole, he pointed out the stitched-on unicorn horn.

“Marco” as Nariki guessed, frowned.

“So, who are you, and what are you?” The blonde girl inquired.

“What now?”

“You’re definitely not human, and definitely not mewman.”

She was right about that. He was half Zenithian, also technically half demon? Yet still part human. It was so complicated he had lost track at this point. “My name is Nariki Youcha. That’s all I will say.”

The girl nodded, as if understanding. “My name is Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni.”

She had hearts on her cheeks.

Mabel would love her.

Nariki chuckled. “Hey hoodie kid, I know someone who would get along perfectly with your girlfriend.” He laughed.

“SHE”S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Marco exclaimed, voice cracking.

“Oh?”

Nariki let the silence draw the teen’s gaze to Star clinging to Marco, his arm around her.

With a loud yelp, they scrambled away from each other, faces reddened.

Nariki bust up laughing. “You guys are too cute together!”

Marco glared at Nariki, missing the subtle smile Star was giving herself.

‘ _wow, this guy is oblivious. Heh, I might stay here a bit._ ’ He thought.

Standing up, he grinned.

“Ya’lls are weird. And I like it.” He announced.

Marco stood, hands on his hips. “Well, I don’t trust you. Aaaaat aaaaallllllll.” He said, eyes squinting.

Nariki grinned. “That’s fine Marco. I trust you guys.”

Star stood, “So, Bounce Lounge anyone?”

Nariki tilted his head. “Huh wha?”

Star glanced at Marco. “It’s where we _were_ heading, only we were looking for Marco’s hoodie, and you came along….”

“Oh, sorry, I totally crashed your guyses date! Could I help you look?”

Marco was about to object, but Star cut him off. “Yes please.”

Nariki nodded.

About ten minutes of searching later, Marco spoke at last. “Hey Star, why don’t you use your wand?”

“Magic is a risky solution. Also….” Her voice dropped, “I can’t find my wand either.”

Nariki’s face lit up. “That’s it!” He lifted his left hand, concentrating intently. Four words pressed at his mind, insomuch that they spilled from his lips. Before he knew it, he had blurted “Magic Locating Power Vacuum!”

A pink floating vacuum appeared, sorting through the mess.

Star’s jaw dropped. “You have Maaaagggiiicccc?”

Nariki nodded, “Though normally it works differently.”  
The vacuum returned, dumping out a red hoodie.

“There we go!” Nariki said, tossing it to Marco, who failed to catch it.

The vacuum dumped out a lollipop reminiscent stick, with wings on either side, and a star in the center. Clinging onto it, was a tiny bird creature with a cow skull for a helmet.

“Ludo!” Both Star and Marco exclaimed.

Nariki shrugged, grabbing the creature by the helmet. It screamed as he tossed it behind him.

“Ooooooooooooooooooooo, you haaavvee faaaaccceee maaarrrkkksssssssssssss?” Star exclaimed.

Nariki frowned, walking over to a mirror on the wall. Huh, convenient.

He had two clover shapes on either cheek. They slowly faded.

“Well, that’s new.”

Marco rose from the floor, donning his red hoodie. “Well, lets kick some monster butt. And then….”

“We party at the bounce lounge!” Star finished.

Nariki put his hands on his hips.

He was going to like it here.

[End]


End file.
